


No puedo perderte a ti también

by Loremar96



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M, thorkell loses an eye, thorkell loves war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremar96/pseuds/Loremar96
Summary: Sinopsis: Asgeir ama a Thorkell y no le importaría morir bajo sus manos
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	No puedo perderte a ti también

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Spoilers del capítulo 19 del anime ( si no lo has visto no sigas leyendo si no quieres spoilearte, si lo hiciste disfruta la lectura)

El amor verdadero podías conocerlo de muchas maneras ya fuera por un matrimonio concertado entre un gran guerrero y la hija de un jefe vikingo como fue el caso de Thors el Troll con Helga,sin embargo Thors decidió dejar la vida como Jomvikings por lo que desertó y huyo dejando solo a su mejor amigo Thorkell. Thors le ofreció a su camarada unirse a él pero el rubio gigante se negó y con el tiempo fue una decisión de la que se arrepintió debido a que quería saber lo que era ser un verdadero guerrero. 

Podías conocer a tu alma gemela incluso en el campo de batalla y hoy contaremos una pequeña parte de la historia del capitán Thorkell y su mano derecha Asgeir. 

En uno de los mejores duelos que había tenido Thorkell se encontraba intentando quitarse de encima al hijo de su mejor amigo fallecido Thors, Thorfinn, quien estaba sentado sobre sus hombros herido del hombro derecho por un golpe anterior ocasionado por el gigante rubio con ayuda de las trampas de Askeladd haciendo brillar el filo de su espada lo habían cegado aprovechando su debilidad. El adolescente después de derribarlo lanzando un grito de furia se avalanzo contra él : 

-¡Capitán!- grito entre sorprendido por la acción inesperada del chaval contra su superior al ver como con la mano sana introducía sus dedos en el ojo izquierdo de Thorkell, en su interior sintió unos deseos tremendos de ir a ayudarlo y matar al adolescente suicida que había dejado tuerto a su capitán pero también amante secreto. Los hombres no podían saber que mantenía una relación más allá de capitán - mano derecha o influiría en su moral y disciplina , eso sería intolerable. Eso no debía influir a la hora de la pelea. Debían dar ejemplo a sus hombres como buenos vikingos que eran. 

Askeladd sintió deseos de golpearse la frente al ver esa acción impulsiva casi o mejor dicho suicida de herir a Thorkell usando como arma sus dedos índice y corazón para aplastar uno de los ojos del gigante - ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes un arma! ¡Thorfinn! ¡ A tu derecha! - le alertó cuando varios hombres del gigante se lanzaron contra el rubio menor por haber herido a su capitán. 

-¡MATAR AL NIÑO!- grito Asgeir apuntando hacia Thorfinn calmado pero muy en su interior estaba muy enojado por haber dejado a su amante en ese estado. La orden no tardo en ser obedecida pero como cabía esperar al gigante le gustaba la guerra y las batallas más que nada como si fueran su droga por la excitación y emoción que ponía siempre al matar. Thorkell les detuvo rugiendo como una bestia que le habían mancillado su duelo y se dirigió hacia él echando humo por la nariz y la boca como un toro enojado. 

Asgeir se mantuvo en su posición sin inmutarse y no le molesto el insulto de su capitán maldiciéndolo: 

-Asgeir , maldito.... -hizo una leve pausa- ¿Que hay de tu orgullo como guerrero? 

A Asgeir esa cuestión del honor le importaba bien poco, por el honor se moría más rápido en batalla que por otros asuntos como le ocurrió a Thors. La compasión y piedad es lo que aprovecha el enemigo como debilidad tuya para aplastarte. 

-No me importa si me odias por ello. Pero mataré a ese niño - ahí había metido la pata, si había algo que Thorkell odiaba más que nada era que se metieran en medio de sus grandes peleas. O quizá también fue porque ese adolescente era el hijo del mejor amigo de su amante , podría ser esa posibilidad. Que tuviera algo de cariño hacia el hijo de Thors pero a él eso no le importaba, nadie hacía daño a lo que quería y salía sin consecuencias.

Eran guerreros que mataban sin piedad a los rivales pero no obstante eso no significaba que no tuvieran sentimientos de alguna clase, claro que los tenían. Solo que en su época ser demasiado sentimental te llevaba a una muerte segura. 

-¡Si quieres matarme, entonces hazlo! - Thorkell le agarro la cabeza como si fuera a aplastarla ,a él no le importaba morir. Él preferiría morir en batalla pero si tenía que morir en manos de alguien no le importaría si eran bajo las de su capitán. 

Thorkell seguía presionando algo las manos pero él realmente no quería matar a su amante, por las noches ambos se abrazaban bajo las pieles para entrar en calor rozando sus cuerpos desnudos llenos de cicatrices de batallas y se las acariciaban con calma mientras crepitaba el fuego de la hoguera. Realmente Asgeir era alguien con agallas o muy idiota si no le asustaba como le presionaba el cuello, si él quisiera podría matarlo con solo apretar pero ese sentimiento en su interior le detenía y más al oír lo siguiente que dijo:

-¡Tú tienes que vivir! - eso le hizo aflojar el agarre soltando un gruñido para alejarse y dejar que empezaran a tratarle la herida de su ojo para evitar que se infectara. 

Más tarde esa misma noche después de la cena y charlar un rato con los hombres se habían ido a una habitación, ahora ambos se habían convertido en vasallos del príncipe Canuto como Askeladd y Thorfinn. 

-¿Por que hiciste eso? -pregunta Thorkell dejando en una esquina su hacha de guerra - 

-Tuve que hacerlo - le responde Asgeir mientras empieza a sacarse sus botas 

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡ Podría haberte matado rompiéndote el cuello y lo sabes! - se toca su herida y lanza un mini suspiro antes de sonreír - ¡Es la mejor maldita batalla que he tenido en toda mi vida! Realmente Thorfinn es hijo de Thors - se quita sus enormes botas y las arroja a un rincón -Pero aún le queda mucho por aprender para parecerse a él. 

-Lo sé pero no podía dejar que tu ira del momento estropeara nuestro plan. ¿Que ejemplo daríamos a nuestros hombres? 

-A la porra eso - se acerca a su amante y le toma de los hombros con fuerza pisando con fuerza el suelo y lo rodea dándole un abrazo que dejo en shock al hombre de pelo largo - Idiota 

-Capitán.. 

-Idiota ,idiota , rey de los idiotas - repite mientras apretaba el abrazo pero sin llegar a hacerle daño crujiéndole los huesos - No puedo perderte a ti también. Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo y camarada de batalla. No puedo perder otro- con una de sus enormes manos le toca la mejilla sonriendo un poco- Mi rey de los idiotas

Asgeir medio sonríe y pone su mano más pequeña sobre la enorme de su capitán y lo mira al ojo derecho - Y tú tienes que vivir, mi bestia peluda - como respuesta obtuvo un beso en la frente corto de Thorkell y luego uno con pasión en los labios que no tardo en responder. 

Si, quizá hoy hubiera estado a punto de morir a manos de su mismísimo capitán pero eso no le era de importancia. Thorkell era su mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y AQUÍ ESTÁ EL PRIMER ONE SHOT DE VINLAND SAGA , NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO DE ESTOS DOS. MI OTP ES THORFINNXCANUTO , ASKELADDX THORFINN , ASKELADDX BJORN y le siguen estos dos. La verdad Thorkell es alguien que valora mucho el honor ,por eso pienso que como esposo sería uno estupendo.


End file.
